More particularly, the invention relates to such a system in which the engine is associated with common rail means for the supply of fuel to the cylinders thereof, according to at least one post-injection.
Such a post-injection is, in a standard manner, an injection of fuel after the high dead center of the cylinder under consideration.
These supply means are adapted to implement, at isotorque, through modification of parameters for controlling the operation of the engine, different regeneration strategies making it possible to obtain different thermal levels in the exhaust line.
Thus, for example, supply means implementing a first regeneration strategy according to a strategy called level 1 strategy and a second regeneration strategy called level 2 strategy and/or an over-calibrated level 2 strategy, have already been proposed.
Indeed, it is known that, to ensure the regeneration of depollution means such as a particle filter, the soot trapped therein are burned with the help of the thermal energy provided by the engine and to the exotherm performed by the conversion of the HC and of the CO on means forming oxidation catalyst placed, for example, upstream of the particle filter.
This combustion can be assisted by a catalyzing element mixed with the soot, coming, for example, from a regeneration assistance additive, mixed to the fuel supplied to the engine or by a catalyst deposited directly on the walls of the particle filter (catalyzed particle filter).
The higher the thermal levels in the exhaust line at the inlet of the particle filter, the shorter the duration of the filter regeneration.
However, in critical driving conditions, such as, for example, city driving or in traffic jams, the levels reached through these standard strategies for assisting regeneration of the particle filter can prove insufficient to ensure the correct regeneration of the filter, which can translate into regenerations that last very long and are thus highly fuel-consuming, or even incomplete.